Oblivion Hearts
by seraphicAlisah
Summary: Will Haruhi and Tamaki realized that they have fallen for each other? What if its too late already? can they change the things? will Hikaru pursue his feelings towards haruhi? Will Kyouya could also be in love withe Haruhi?


**~Author's Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Anime. Enjoy!**

**This is my first fiction story ever and hope you'll like this. Please review and leave me some comments. It would help me a lot. Thank you so much... :]**

**Oblivion Hearts**

Haruhi X Tamaki

Ouran High School Host Club

Genre: Romance/ Hurt

Author/ Writer: hasila6seraphicAzhure

~This fiction story is like the season 2 of OHSHC. Just imagine that you're still watching the anime and omit the last few episodes in the anime. (To be more specific, I didn't include the last 3 or 4 episodes. Also, chapter 1 here seems like the chapter 23 or 22 in the anime.) In this story, I didn't emphasize that Kaoru likes Haruhi.

~When will the two realized that they have fallen for each other? Will they realize it? Will Hikaru pursue his feelings for Haruhi? Will Kyouya also realize that he cares for Haruhi more than just a mere friend?

**Chapter 1: Commoner's Feast**

Feisty rays of the sun made Haruhi woke up earlier than the usual. She went to the bathroom to have bathed. When she was finished doing her thing every morning, she bid goodbye to her father. "Otosan, I'm going now." Haruhi said. "Haruhi-chan, be sure to come home early." Ryouji reminded his daughter. "Okay dad." Haruhi replied as she closed the door. While Haruhi went to school, Ryouji called Tamaki and told him that today is her birthday and he should plan a simple birthday party for her. Tamaki asked Kyouya to think of a place where they could have the party and also to prepare the food. As for the Hitachiin brothers, the prince told them to choose a perfect dress among the designs of their mother for Haruhi. And lastly, for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, they were assigned to decorate the place. When he was finished giving instructions to everyone he went to a jewelry shop and looked for a necklace that would suit Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Haruhi arrived early at school.

"Hmmm... I think I'm a bit early today." Haruhi said as she placed her bag in her desk.

Haruhi stood up and checked her phone for messages. She received one from her old friend, Arai.

She read it. "Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Haruhi. I'll give my gift as soon as we see each other again"

"Is it February 4 today?" she asked herself.

"I totally forgot my own birthday... Hahaha…" she smiled.

"Never mind it's just my birthday."

Someone's approaching at her back.

"Who's birthday today, Haruhi? It was Kaoru

The twins had already thought that Haruhi forgot her own birthday and they were right that's why they asked Tamaki-senpai and others to pretend that they don't know anything about it.

"What? What did you just say, Kaoru? Pretending she didn't hear what Kaoru asked.

"Fujioka-kun, do you have notes about the lecture yesterday? One of their classmates asked.

Haruhi felt she was saved by that question.

"See you in the music room" Kaoru said as he leaves the classroom.

Everyone was busy preparing and doing things about the party. Kyouya planned to have the party at Karuizawa in Misuzu"s Pension house though it is far from their school, it's a good place for such occasion though. He already told Tamaki about it and Misuzu about their plan. Mori and Honey arrived at the pension and started decorating the place with the help of their bodyguards or whatsoever. Everything was done according to their plan and the only thing that's lacking is the celebrant itself so Tamaki went to school and head directly to the music room where Haruhi stayed with the twins.

"Haruhi-chan, my daughter" Tamaki said happily.

"I'm not your daughter, senpai" Haruhi said.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, did you brought what I asked you a while ago?" the prince asked the twins.

"Yeah of course." Hikaru answered. "Okay. Give it to Haruhi now so she can change already."

Kaoru ordered their maids to help Haruhi changed her clothes.

When Haruhi finished changing she went out from the dressing room and the three were amused by Haruhi's cuteness. The dress suit Haruhi's personality and appearance very well. She's wearing a simple white sleeveless dress with red laces and the edge of the dress. Though it's a simple one but it looks elegant because of some glittering stones embedded on the lower part of it. Yuzuha is indeed a magnificent designer in Asia especially in Japan and surely the twins were proud of their mother. Haruhi is confused on what's happening. There is no club activity and she even wears a dress.

"Kawaii, Haruhi-chan" Tamaki expressed his thoughts. "Hikaru, Kaoru you did an excellent job" He gave thumbs up and acknowledged the efforts of the twins.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Haruhi asked in confused way.

"Just come with us, Haruhi. You'll know it after we've got there." Hikaru said so Haruhi won't be bothered.

"Huh? Where going somewhere? Okay, I guess I have no choice if I won't come along." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, you're right. So better be good and just enjoy our trip." Kaoru interrupted.

Haruhi was already got used to the idea of having a trip without her permission.

The Suou private chopper landed in the academy and they're heading towards the pension.

After several minutes they've reached their destination and Haruhi gave a puzzled look.

"What are we doing here in Misuzu-cchi's pension house? Haruhi silently questioned.

"Just take a look in the garden and you'll have the answer to your previous question" Kaoru ushered Haruhi to the garden. Obviously, Haruhi was dazzled when she saw the place and precisely when she saw everyone of course that includes her father, Ryouji. She didn't expect to have this kind of party.

"Haruhi-chan, anata ha totemo kawaii desu." Honey-senpai smiled.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai said

"When did you plan all these things? Haruhi inquired.

"We just did these things this morning" Kyouya answered.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Haruhi-chan" Ryouji tightly hugged Haruhi.

"Otosan, I can't breathe, so tight." Haruhi said.

Ryouji releases Haruhi from his tight hug just then Tamaki interrupted the two and he hold her right hand.

She asked Haruhi to sit near the piano and watch him while he's playing a special piece he made especially for his daughter, Haruhi. Tamaki was so refreshing while playing the piano and Haruhi was astonished to see Tamaki in this way. She only now recognized and admitted that Tamaki was indeed a prince-like. Hikaru discerned something the way Haruhi gazed at Tamaki. He knew that there's special meaning in her eyes towards the one who's playing now. It's not just Hikaru who noticed it, all of them.

Tamaki was done with his superb performance and everyone sing a Happy Birthday song to Haruhi.

~Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to You.

"Happy Birthday, Fujioka Haruhi" everyone greeted.

Haruhi smiled and was so pleased, grateful to see them greeting her.

"This is my first time having a party and it was done by all of you which made me much happier" Haruhi freely expressed her thoughts. Thus, the party began.

The food that Kyouya ordered was avalanche of sumptuous Asian cuisine meals. He just chose Asian instead of Italian, Spanish or French cuisines since he knew that Haruhi like to eat Japanese meals particularly Ootoro other than those extravagant cuisines. Deep inside he knew what Haruhi likes and dislikes through his keen observation even though he doesn't pay too much attention to it. The party was halfway to its end, several instrumental songs were already played by the orchestra and they played the second to the last instrumental song which is Moon River. Honey-senpai grabbed Haruhi's hand and he dances with her. After him, Mori-senpai does the same thing. Kaoru also asked Haruhi to dance with him. When Tamaki headed towards Haruhi, Hikaru reached first where Haruhi is standing and offer her his hand which means he also asks for a dance with her. While they're doing side steps in slow circular rotation, Hikaru stare at Haruhi's clear light brown eyes. Haruhi felt awkward about it.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something in my eyes or in my face?

"Yeah, there's special in your eyes." As he continuously stare in her eyes.

Hikaru was mesmerized by her meek eyes.

"Special? What do you mean by that, Hikaru?

"I don't mean anything bad, Haruhi. It's just that I just feel you're special, so special that I can't hold…"

Before he could say what he really wanted to say to Haruhi, Tamaki interfere them.

"Hey! Hikaru, it's her father's turn now." Tamaki said scornfully.

Hikaru stepped aside gently and give way to Ryouji. Kaoru saw Hikaru's expression after the dance and he secretly follwed him.

"May I have this dance, my daughter?" Ryouji seriously asked.

Haruhi rarely sees her father in a serious way that's the reason why she can't help herself from laughing at her father's gestures. Meanwhile, Hikaru sat down in the dim part of the garden wearing a gloomy face. He felt sad and he didn't know what's happening inside him when he's with Haruhi. Kaoru found him sitting one of the swings and he sat on the other. He surely knows what Hikaru felt after all they've been together since before.

On the brighter side of the garden, Ryouji and Haruhi were still dancing. Kyouya can't stop stole glances at Haruhi.

Ryouji caught his eyes at her daughter. He decided to give the last dance for this song to him so he put her hands down and approached him.

"Kyouya-kun, you can have this dance."

"Huh? Pardon me? Ranka-san?

"Well, Tamaki wasn't around so I guess you can have the dance while there's no one dances with her."

"Kyouya-senpai, let's dance." Haruhi smiled.

Kyouya didn't think twice. He can't resist Haruhi's naïve smile at him.

Inside the pension house, Tamaki prepared something for Haruhi as his gift.

"This would suit Haruhi's fair neck." Tamaki said joyfully.

Kyouya felt surreal about his feelings towards Haruhi. Just like Hikaru, he felt the same confusions.

He wasn't sure about it. It was the same feeling he felt when they were in the public mall, when Haruhi paid his expenses.

"Kyouya-senpai, arigatou gozaimasu." Haruhi said.

"You don't have to thank me because the money that I used for this event is from the savings of your designation." Kyouya said coolly.

"Just like you!" Haruhi kinda pissed off.

"This surprise party is his ideas, you should thank him not me."

"Yeah, I know it already. It's pretty obvious."

The instrumental song was about to finish and he glance for the last time at Haruhi's face as he felt more attached to her. Tamaki saw Kyouya dancing with Haruhi through the window and for the first time he experience being jealous at Kyouya. Kyouya spotted him watching them inside the pension house and thought of an interesting game for this little innocent lad. Tamaki went outside just as Kyouya expected him to do then Kyouya started his act. He pulled Haruhi towards him. At first, she was shocked to his gestures but she knew that this is just an act so she plays along with him. They were so closed that they can feel each others breathe. He leant down his head as he stares closely to her feeble eyes and his left arm wrapping Haruhi's back, at the same time his right hand caresses her flawless visage. He tilts his head closer and Tamaki


End file.
